


Strawberries and Fingers

by bright73



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Kinky, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-12
Updated: 2008-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-20 14:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bright73/pseuds/bright73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warrick's just full of kinks and Nick's willing to indulge them all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberries and Fingers

Hungry for Love

Title: Strawberries and Fingers  
Nick toed his shoes off, his ears picking up a soft melody coming from the room where Warrick kept the keyboards. A soft base drumming sultry underneath swift, happier notes tumbling over each other in alternating cascades of volume and intensity. It reminded him of crystal clear rain hitting the window pane during a rainstorm; tingling tension erupting into soothing release.

He walked over to the door slightly ajar and leaned on the door frame, watching Rick's broad, muscular back move under the thin, white t-shirt he wore. It hugged just the right places. Warrick's hair was still damp, light dancing on the dreads. The hands running playfully over the keys made the tendons and muscles on his man's forearms move when he reaches for the highest tones. Fingers strong and sensitive, regulating the pressure with absolute confidence; lingering on the keys only a fraction of a second, then moving away and resting on the next a little while longer, like just to tame the sound enough to fit in before it was released and others, swift subdued tones took its place.

Watching Rick like this made Nick heart surge and molten heat ran slowly down his spine, like a silent melody of its own; a symphony of seduction. He wanted to walk up to Rick, press up to the broad back and feel the melody he knew resided inside his man. Let it play out against him and feel it in the fingers touching him.

When Warrick swung the piano stool around, Nick's eyes traveled to his man's. “Hey.”  
He smiled at the questioning face that Warrick made in his direction.

“Dude, whazz up? You trippin' on me? I'm tryin' to have a conversation with you here!” Warrick rose and sauntered towards him; all elegance and lean strength. And the fricken knowing grin on his face.

Nick knew that he'd been had. Good this time. Standing at the door, virtually eye-fucking the man. Time to pull out the innocent face.

“Huh?” Nick smiled, feeling his cheeks heat up from having stood there like a stir-crazy stalker and being caught at fricken pining. He grinned at the man in front of him, admitting defeat with a shrug.

”Window-shoppin' much?” Warrick smiled, stopping to stand toe to toe with Nick. “But you gotta eat before we seal the deal, man. There's some of Olga's pancakes left in the fridge, want some?”

“The ones from three days ago? No thanks, m'good. Didn't mean to pull you outta the groove. Sorry!” He cupped the taller man's neck and placed a chaste kiss on the lips before he turned and walked to the bathroom.

“From this morning, pal! With the healthy full-corn flour, all for you, smartass!” Warrick chuckled smugly.

Nick grinned when he flicked on the bathroom light.

 

 

The shower had his teeth clattering.

Warrick was set for his usual Saturday morning referee stunt down at the Youth Center and Nick had no intention of sporting a boner until the man came back home. Warrick usually stayed for hours after the game. Shooting hoops, ending up getting duly beaten by the whizz-kids. He'd probably be too worn out to do anything but loiter on the sofa later on, complaining about soreness.

Nick shivered from cold when he stepped out of the cubicle to drape a towel around his waist before he took on the task of shaving his stubbly face. He listened to the sounds in the kitchen; the opening and closing of the fridge and buzz and ping of the microwave. Warrick was nuking something. Nick grinned, the man was such a sucker for Olga's pancakes that he'd happily stuff his face with the carb-bombs everyday if Nick let him.

Nick rubbed his eyes and jumped when a strong arm pulled him up and into a steady hold, against a broad, warm chest.

A rushed exhale escaped the man embracing him.

 

 

Warrick almost coughed out the air in his lungs when he felt the cool of Nick's skin. “You cheatin' on me with the shower again?” He glared at the man; it was like holding a popsickle and that could never be good for anyone's health. Nick had an ugly habit of taking cold showers when he should just come get some lovin' instead.

Nick chuckled and rubbed his eyes free from the dripping water. “You're off to your referee duty, man! Get your ass in gear and get outta here. You're already late.”

Warrick leered at the man peering at him in the mirror. “This the thanks I get for goin' outta my way to nuke you pancakes? Getting my dawgs all soiled with strawberry syrup? I was counting on some kind of restitution.” He leaned in to nip at the taut skin covering the tensed shoulder and Nick held on to the porcelain and tried to push Warrick back.

“So not bein' your stand-in this time, bro.” Nick shook his head.”Don't wanna get my ass whipped by your boys. It's humiliating.”

Warrick watched the dimples deepen in a smile, the water trickling down Nick's neck and he was instantly hard as a rock. Fuck the man to always have him going on full steam. Warrick had only intended to drag the man to the kitchen for some breakfast, nothing else. Two minutes with Nick and his tongue was hanging out. Talk about humiliating! It was time to pull the ace out of the deck and flaunt it.

“Yo Nicky, when you clocked out, were you staring at Sanders' ass or something?” He licked a trail along the tendon on the neck.

“Wha-h?”

The word finished with pull for air.

“Been sniffin' happy stuff with Hodges? Nicky baby, you know that the date's displayed above the time, right? Ever notice it, Stokes, CSI level three? And you gotta stop this workin' around the clock. You're outta sync, man! This is the week there's no game, man. We switched months a couple of days ago; no game first week, remember? Either you're trippin' or you were checkin' out Sanders' ass.”

“Crap, forgot about that! I was sure you were already off so I didn't even hurry home. Man, I'm sorry!”

“You're goin' Grissom on me man!” Warrick rested his cheek on Nick's temple.

“This from the man that didn't find his way home for three days last week?” Nick pouted and Warrick took the opportunity to clinch him closer, his hand spreading over the chiseled chest when he pulled the slightly warmed up man flush to his own soaked Tee and nuzzled the damp skin on Nick's neck.

“Ain't shittin' you man, this working your ass off has gotta stop.“

“M'sorry! You gonna fine me?”

“Not as sorry as you'll be when I'm done with your tardy ass, baby.” Warrick looked at the man in the mirror and noted that Nick did look tired; mauled over and hung out to dry. Warrick pulled him closer and offered the rolled up pancake, dripping with strawberry syrup. The man had to eat. “This strawberry shit you love is drenching me and making me smell like a chick with a rep.”

And then the fucker he was holding bent slightly forward and licked his hand. Warrick felt his hard-on send a coupe of synapses colliding and out of whack. Suddenly the most important thing was getting the tease to bed and maul him over some more. He growled and assigned one point to Nick before he pulled him back to rest up against his chest. Clinching him harder this time, he shook his head. “Nuh uh, baby. No tonguing until I say so. That's the price for nuked pancakes these days.”

Leaning back on Warrick's chest, Nick took a bite of the pancake; a Cheshire cat's smile curving his lips. Which were sticky with strawberry and the fucking pink tongue darted out to lick them clean. Damn the man to know his kinks outwards in and using it against him. Warrick sent him another glare for good measure. Then Nick floored him with a dimpled, sweet smile.

“You fuckin' tease,” Warrick crooned, swiping the syrup from the corner of Nick's mouth and spreading it onto the earlier cleaned-up lip with his index finger before he leaned over and slipped his tongue inside Nick's mouth.

 

 

Nick laughed at the assault, happy to have gotten one over on Warrick. The laugh turned into a throaty moan when Rick pressed up to him, hungrily devouring him and tongue sliding inside his mouth, stealing his breath. The heat of the muscular body making the cold shower an inutile, and stupid, act in the face of Warrick's determination to have him on his knees, begging for more. Nick's hand tugged at Warrick's dreadlocks, pulling him closer to lock their lips tighter in the heady kiss.

Warrick pulled away, licking his own lips with the expert tongue he possessed and Nick pressed his erection to the cabinet, to quell the throbbing. Rick wouldn't have it, he pulled Nick away, growling gutturally in his ear, the puffs of air eliciting a moan out of Nick. Warrick's voice was just a low rumble, a sound that tingled its way down south, making Nick's knees slightly unsteady.

“No being a badass, baby, you're all mine now.”

Nick grabbed Warrick's sweatpants covered thigh from behind and aligned it with his own. With Rick's erection pressed to the small of his back, he looked at the man in the mirror. Then he grinned. Folding his free hand around Rick's wrist he licked his way to the palm before he sucked the last piece of pancake in between his lips. Warrick's eyes narrowed to slits and his breath hitched. A string of syrup ran down Nick's chin and dripped onto the hand Warrick kept splayed over his chest to keep him captive. The thick liquid trickled slowly along the vein, over the taut skin, leaving a glistening trail and Nick swallowed and groaned.

Warrick was everything but slow in picking up clues; he moved his fingertips to Nick's bottom lip and smeared it with the last of the syrup, slowly.

“I think I figured out another one of Nicky's kinks. Gonna have some fun with this one baby. So many things you can do with big dawgs like mine, baby. What'ya like the most? Being held immobile? That it baby? I got strong hands Nicky, want me to hold you down while I fuck you?”

Nick sucked the finger into his mouth to shut Warrick up. He let his tongue rub the pad while sucking the finger further inside. Warrick's splayed hand flexed on Nick's chest, fingers tensing against his skin and a feral sound left Warrick when he pulled his finger out and replaced it with his probing tongue.

The towel fell to the floor when Nick tugged Warrick's pants down to get to the skin. A keening exhale leaving him when he felt the heat under his palms.

“Trying to take charge, Nicky? Bad boy! Told you you're mine.” Warrick's voice was hoarse and raw.

Nick tilted his head back, locking gaze with the man behind him. “Please,” was all he said and Warrick grinned and dragged him to their bedroom.

Nick managed to tug Warricks t-shirt off halfway there.

 

The bedroom blinds were partly open and light trickled in between the thin bars, casting dark streaks in an even pattern over Nick's torso, making him look ethereal before Warrick's eyes adjusted to the light in the room. Warrick stopped and moved his hand over the gleaming, still damp, skin. The pattern seemed to dance in the semi-obscurity. Nick had finally gotten him to the point of waxing romantic.

Nick looked up at him, face shadowed by the play of darkness and light.

“Rick?” Nick inquired softly, eyes shining bright with a soft smile and Warrick felt the familiar surge of tenderness roll through him. The sensation was always connected with deep need and a gratitude that he felt in his core. He bent to kiss the nape of the shorter man's neck, making him shiver and exhale softly.

Needy Nick was one of Warrick's major kinks, not that he'd ever admit to it. But there was something he craved more than anything right now; watching Nick get off and lose control totally. When they passed the wardrobe door, Warrick opened it, exposing the mirror on the inside. Then he backed them both to the nightstand to get what he needed. Nick threw him a questioning glance and Warrick replied with wrestling him down on the bed and stuffing the retrieved objects under the plaid. Nick was so getting paid for being the fucking tease he was.

Warrick moved to hover over the squirming man, hands gripping the wrists and clinching them to Nick's side. He met with Nicks gaze, grinning at the flushed cheeks.

 

First he licked the syrup off Nick's chest, his tongue playing gently with the pebbled nipples. Straying up to lock lips with the writhing man, he inserted his bent knee between Nick's spread legs and pressed his erection to Nick's hip.

“Been missin' me, Nicky?” Another lick at the tip of the tongue between partly open lips sent Nick arching into him.”Want me, baby? Gonna have to play nice to get me where you want me.”

“That an order, boss?” Nick let out in a low growl, his teeth nipping at Warrick bottom lip.

“Wanna play it rough, baby?” Warrick retaliated by letting his teeth sink into the tender skin at the joint of Nick's neck and shoulder. Nick hissed and Warrick licked the mark he'd left.

“Rick, you fuck! Just -.”

Warrick moved up to swallow the protest, silencing Nick with hard and needy kisses until they both were out of air.

“You gonna be good, Nicky?” Warrick panted, tightening his hold on the wrists. “You gonna lie there and let me have my way with you?”

Nick coughed on a breathless snort of laughter.”You sneaky ass! A'ight, you've got me.”

“Good,” Warrick purred and licked his way down Nick's muscled chest, over the taut abdomen and right down to the straining cock.

Nick mumbled a curse and tried to lie still.

Warrick was hungry, starved for the scent and taste of Nick. The precum was dropping onto Nick's tensed abdomen and Warrick licked it up before he turned his attention to the main course. Looking up at Nick, lying flat on his back with his neck craned enough to watch, he locked gaze with him and licked the swollen head. Nick's hips moved up and his fingers dug into the sheets, a deep grunt escaping him.

“Don't move,” Warrick warned and pressed his tongue to the soft skin, licking Nick's entire length.

Nick threw his head back, letting out air with another curse.

“That's my boy,” Warrick crooned approvingly and took a mouthful.

 

Nick's hands ached from the grip he had on the sheets. His fingers flexed with the need to touch the man that was playing very dirty. The wet heat around him suckled him in deep, then let him go, just for long enough to let him draw a breath to be able to beg for more.

He lost count on how many times he'd been so near the peak that he could practically taste it, only to be pulled back in the nick of time. The loss of heat leaving him aching. He felt the weight of Warrick's cock on the skin above his knee and by just raising his leg a little, he was finally able to rub up against the hardness. Imagining it deep inside him, strong hands holding him in place while he was being fucked was enough to arch up to Warrick with a desperate whine for more.

That's when Warrick growled another warning and let go of Nick's right wrist to slither up the length of his body and lock lips. With his hands finally freed, Nick reached out to get a handful of butt and roll his man over to lie on his back.

“Gotcha,” Nick leered victoriously, bending his knees to flank Warrick's hips. Nick grinned at Warrick's stunned face and bent down to kiss him.

“Want me to get the handcuffs, baby?” Warrick asked, draping his hand around the back of Nick's neck.

Nick winced at the hard grip. “This your way o' sayin' you wanna be on top?”

“It's my way of saying you're mine, Nicky. No cheating on that part. Not now. Get on your knees in front of the mirror, man. I wanna watch while I drive you nuts.”

Warrick shuffled Nick backwards enough to wriggle out from under him. Then he was all over him. Arms around his middle, Warrick. turned him around to sit facing the mirror. Then Warrick bit down on the nape of Nick's neck, hard enough to break his concentration. With a growl Warrick pulled Nick to sit sprawled over his own bent knees. Eyes sparkling green in the mirror, locking momentarily with Nick's, before he loosened the grip of his teeth on Nick's neck. The mix of pleasure and pain had Nick's head reeling.

With his back to Warrick's heaving chest, arms locked still by strong hands, Nick let his head fall back to rest on the broad shoulder of the man behind him, fighting to get his breath under control

“Tryin' fry my brain totally, you kinky ass?” he panted.

“How am I doin'?” Warrick wondered, leaning over enough to place a chaste peck to Nick's lips.

Nick craned his head and bit Warrick's earlobe.

 

 

Nick kept nipping at the skin on his collarbone, alternating between soft licks with the tip of his tongue and scrapes of teeth.

“Nicky,” Warrick warned.

“You're a slow-poke,” Nick mumbled against Warrick's neck and he was able to sense the broad smile against his skin. “Lemme give you a hand, will yah?”

Texan drawl did not help Warrick's concentration and he had to admit that the entire package of a certain Nicholas Stokes had become a living, walking allure for every kink he'd ever had and the man had even managed to add a couple more along the way. All from fucking dimples to voice thickening to a drawl that tickled Warrick's spine, down to bare feet, had suddenly become a turn-on. Not to mention the long-fingered hands that knew every sensitive spot and even invented a few along the line.

Warrick grinned at the suggestive wording, evil plans forming. He'd just have to hold back not to score first. And that was easier said than done when he'd been waiting on the man for hours. Imagining him naked on the bed. Writhing and begging until he was thoroughly fucked and licked clean afterward.

The quietly purred promises into his man's ear had Nick tense and arch in his hold, emitting a muffled, keening sound when Warrick palmed the thick erection.

Warrick didn't loosen his grip on the squirming man in his hold when he started stroking slowly. He had to bite down on his lip at the familiar sensation of softness stretched over steel. It was the epitome of Nick; the epitome of what Warrick craved.

Nick's fingers curled around the sheet.

 

The sight of Warrick's hand on him, corded tendons flexing with the slow strokes, long delicious fingers gripping him with exactly measured pressure, had Nick almost lose it. It was like a double assault on all his senses; it made his spine coil around the pleasure that radiated from the warm hand and though every fiber in him. The vision of the strength and care had his mouth water and forced him to gasp for air and screw his eyes tightly shut not to lose it before it even started.

“Open your eyes, Nicky!” Warrick prodded hoarsely. “Lemme see you watch us, baby. So fucking hot!”

Nick pressed up to the man behind him, feeling the heat and the muscles working against his back, warmth radiating off Warrick like a comforter on a freezing, lonely night. His breath was already running haggard as he fought to get some semblance of control. He turned his head to nip at the sensitive skin on Warrick's neck, feeling him tense and the rhythm of his hand faltering for a mere fraction of a second when Nick licked the bite mark.

”Need to touch,” he breathed to the skin covering taut muscle. “Don't wanna go off all alone.”

Warrick chuckled. “You're such a chick, Nick. So touchy-feely, baby.”

Nick responded with sucking in skin between his lips and letting his tongue play on it before he bit down and Rick's rhythm missed another beat when he in turn tensed and lowered his head to groan into Nick's ear.

“You're cheatin', Nicky, riling me all up. I already jerked off, waiting for your lazy ass. Now you need to come for me.”

“That an order, boss?” Nick gritted his teeth. “You promised to fuck me, Rick. Need it. Hand-job not acceptable, honey. You backing off, old man? Lemme show you how it's done.” It might even have come off cocky if Nick hadn't almost mewled when Warrick's tongue licked a wet trail up his neck.

“I'll 'old man' you good, cookie,” Warrick murmured and bit his neck hard, sending Nick's breath into an uneven mess and he ran his hands down Warrick's flanks, shivering at the movement of taut, slick skin as Warrick reached for something. “I'll 'old man' you till your toes curl.”

Nick's eyes opened when he felt Warrick tighten a cock-ring around his erection. Focusing on the long fingers adjusting it to right between pleasure and pain, he held his breath while teeth scraped lightly over the edge of his shoulder-blade. The reflection in the mirror sent a shiver throughout him.

“That's right, Nicky. Not gonna let you come until you're good and ready, fucked long and hard. But I need you on your knees because you're gonna watch us fuck our brains out, baby.”

A keening moan escaped Nick and he moved to stand on his knees over Warrick's bent legs, the mattress shifting under him, the image in the mirror sharp and detailed enough to make him look away. His hand moving to touch and tease the thin skin on the underside of Warrick's forearm. ,

“And you're not gonna touch me, you're just gonna watch. Told you, you're all mine, didn't I?”

“Yeah,” Nick nodded. Perfectly safe being in Rick's command.

“Good, now look at us in the mirror, Nicky. You're so fucking hot, baby. So hard for me. Look at that cock of yours! Gonna jerk you off slowly while I fuck you, gonna make you come like never before. Don't want anybody else to look at you like this, man. Coz' you're mine, understand? I wanna get all inside you, hard and deep. Wanna watch you come for me.”

The raspy, barely contained voice had him harden further, the cock-ring almost to tight for comfort. He felt every heart beat throb in his erection, pulling keening sounds out of him in continuation.

Warrick was already lubing him up, one finger teasing the ring-muscle, the other arm held a firm grip around his waist to prevent him from falling over.

Warrick's stubby chin caressed his back and Nick knew that the long and slow wouldn't come true, there was no time because he was already hovering on the brink. And that just by looking at the hand on his flesh, the contrast emphasized by the light. Bones and sinews ridged in a perfect pattern, fingers spayed over his chest, anchoring him.

“Gonna kill me, Rick,” he grunted when Warrick inserted the second finger, teasing him open. The hand on his chest moved to pull him closer still.

And Nick kept watching, mesmerized by something as mundane as a hand. His man's hand; the perfection of it, the softness that held him and teased him. The swelling vein running across it, up the solid forearm and the hardened muscles right under the surface. The palm, calloused by work pressed to him and the perfect joints of the thumb and long fingers. Nick wanted to lick it, suckle that taut skin into his mouth, feel the salty taste burn his tongue.

When Warrick's fingers found the spot, Nick let his head fall back to lean on his man's shoulder with one plea drumming inside of him and slipping out with a groaned exhale. “More.”

 

Warrick more felt than heard the keened word. The sound rippled through Nick's body, coiled the muscles further and arched the spine of his man. He decided not to protest when Nick's hands ran down his thighs, open palms on his heated skin. Instead he pressed his lips to the shoulder, nipping his way to the partly open lips and dipped his tongue inside just has he inserted the third finger.

The way Nick answered the kiss proved to be Warrick's undoing. He'd been in a precarious control up till the moment their tongues slid together. There was nothing as intimate as Nick's kisses, be they tender and comforting, playful or like this one; hot and demanding, expressing a hunger that had Warrick's body respond acutely. The pressure on his erection increasing when Nick moved urgently to him, strong fingers pressing into his thighs, jerking him flush to the slick skin of Nick's back.

Warrick pulled away to watch Nick's face. Lips swollen and red, eyes opening slightly, pupils blown and shadowed by sinfully long lashes. A mixture of concentration and bliss making Nick's breath run ragged through his nostrils. The pink tip of the tongue darting out to gather the taste of their kiss.

“Jesus, Nicky,” Warrick panted to the lips, eyes trained on Nick's blown pupils that were focused on his.

“Rick,” Nick drawled, the melted chocolate of his eyes shimmering in the light. “Fuck me, please!”

The words ran like a fire along Warrick's veins, straight up to his brain and turned it into a mass of possessive need to mark the man as his.

His coordination had suffered the onslaught of Nick and his fingers trembled when he rolled on the condom. He buried the bridge of his nose in the soft hair below Nick ear and begged his man to wait, just a moment, just enough to allow him to scramble together what little self-control he had left.

Nick never listened to him and Warrick growled when he felt Nick tense his legs and position himself to sink down on him and take what he needed.

Warrick turned his eyes to the mirror and watched.

 

 

Nick was desperate, needing the man holding him to finally give what he'd promised. And if he wasn't, Nick was taking what he needed; Rick inside of him, massive and unyielding, filling him up to sate the blind hunger raging inside him. The first burn had him slam his eyes shut and exhale while steadily pressing himself down and onto Rick's erection. There was pain for the first inch but the lubed condom made it bearable and Nick pulled in air when the pain slowly faded.

He vaguely heard Rick beg him to take it easy, to wait, but the hot puffs of air to his skin and the hand on his aching erection made the pain lose the battle with the pleasure. Gasping for air he pressed down on Rick until he was all inside and the pressure on Nick's prostate sent pulsating heat through his body when he moved up and down.

Balancing on the ridge, being held there steadily, not allowed to step over the line, he wondered how long his heart would sustain the intensity? He felt like floating on waves of blinding lust. Held together, an inch from implosion, by Rick's arm around him. His eyes fell shut, his head lolled onto Rick's shoulder, allowing him to get a better grip on Rick's muscled butt. Then Rick flicked the cock-ring open and a wave of ecstatic pleasure sent Nick's body tensed into a trembling arch of exposed nerve-endings. Rick's hot hand closed around him and finally pulled all rationality out of him with long sure strokes. He was being totally emptied of the tension having built up to the verge of pain. White light flickering behind closed lids when the first full-body shudder claimed him and Nick forgot how to breathe.

 

Warrick was barely moving, just meeting with Nick's erratic thrusts best he could without losing it. The grip around him tightened his spine with anticipation, his cock hardening further inside Nick. He wanted it to last longer, wanted Nick just like this in his hold. Face crunched up in blissful concentration, sweat trickling down his temple and raspy, hot breaths fanning Warrick's sweaty skin. But there was no way he'd sustain the heat built up inside him.

He flicked the cock-ring open, sensing the swelling increase as Nick's body arched and stilled. The breathless, primal sound that Nick emitted nearly short-circuited Warrick's brain.

Salty sweat burned in his eyes when Nick came all over his hand, dragging him along the ride. He was incoherently babbling through it all, watching Nick's come repeatedly, wetting his own chest and Warrick's hand. Nick's entire body tightened rhythmically. Warrick stayed perfectly still and let Nick milk him dry and boneless. His eyes slid shut, his heart rapidly beating the heat to his fingertips, draining him of force. Reflexively he held on to the trembling body in his lap, pulling Nick with him when he fell, weakened and breathless, to his back on the mattress. Every muscle uncoiling with the waves thundering through him.

It wasn't until he lay flat on his back on the cool sheet that he stopped mumbling Nick's name and buried his nose in the man's short hair. Cursing himself for having slipped out of Nick in the process. Holding on tightly to the mass of man on top of him to ground himself.

 

Nick was spread all over Warrick. Vaguely he considered rolling off before he crushed his man, but Warrick wasn't complaining and he was too wrung out to even move. Warrick's breath was evening out against the nape of his neck, and his own followed suit, adjusting to the rhythm of Rick's chest, pressed to his own back. Feeling Rick's every breath was soothing, like a physical lullaby. Nick breathed the scent of his man, letting it fill his lungs and pad his pounding heart. Strong hands lay still on his abdomen, palms flat to his skin.

“You still with me, Nicky?” The question was posed in a low rumbling voice and Nick didn't answer because it was obvious and he was occupied with soaking Rick in.

A hand came up to cup his chin, pulling his face up and to the right. He didn't have the strength to open his eyes, he just mumbled a reassurance.

Warrick let out a chuckle and kissed the bridge of Nick's nose. “Totally fucked out.”

Nick wanted to point out that it hadn't been him mumbling incoherently half of the time. In a very lovey-dovey manner if Nick recalled correctly. He smiled at the words that had slipped through the lips of his suave bad-ass. He knew the word 'love' had been mumbled a lot at the end. Not that Rick ever would admit to it.

“Lov'ya too, Rick. Full of kinks an' all, ” he mumbled drowsily.

Warrick laughed against his neck, shaking his head. “You're such a weird dude, Nicky! Hands and strawberries?”

Nick's smile widened and he made a weak effort to slap Warrick's thigh. He certainly wasn't about to fill Warr in on skin, lips, voice, stubble and dreadlocks just to name a few. Warrick was already full of it.

Warrick rolled them over and paced a kiss on the nape of Nick's neck “Gonna get something to clean you up, man. You came all over yourself and the bed, you slob.”

Nick buried his face in the pillow and mumbled a protest.

“Gonna use your t-shirt,” Warrick teased when he scooted off the bed and walked into the bathroom.

There was flushing of the toilet and running water and Nick knew that he really should help out, but he wasn't able to move even a finger. And he was on Warrick's side of the bed, nose buried in his man's pillow and it was all too damned perfect.

The bed dipped when Warrick returned and slabbed something cool and wet on his butt. Nick rolled around lazily to clean himself up. Warrick moved the wet serviette over his chest and Nick sniffed at the scent.

“Don't come in strawberry, dude! Stop wrinkling your nose.” Warrick gruffed

Nick let out a snort of laughter and gripped the man's wrist. “Rick, sweet-buns, those are the kind used on baby butts. And you call me a girly girl?”

“Shut up, Stokes! Next time I'll use sandpaper on your scrawny ass!” Warrick finished cleaning him off and turned to deposit the pack of serviettes on the nightstand. “They were on sale!” He defended himself with a glare in Nick's direction.

Nick rolled the rest of the way to be able to twine his arm around Warrick's waist when the man settled on his back. “Right,” he chuckled to Warrick's shoulder. “On sale. Nothin' to do with the 'for the tenderest of skins' fact?”

“Smartass! Spread that theory and I'll have to kill yah!” Warrick moved to get his arm around Nick's shoulders, pulling him closer. “Stark packin' z's, man, or I'll clock you out.”

“Wanna cuddle,” Nick mumbled sleepily. His hand searching for Warrick's, curling his fingers around the wrist when he found it.

“Oh geez, Nicky wants to hold hands,” Warrick mocked and threaded his fingers with Nick's. “All this hand holding? So messed up, bro. We'll end up holding hands at a briefing and y'know I'll have to kill you for that. Man, the things you have me do!”

Nick smiled against the evenly rising chest, placing a kiss on the pec. “Or you'll just babble on and on 'bout how much you love me.”

“Shut up.” Warrick kissed the top of his head and Nick leaned his cheek on the broad chest and closed his eyes.

Warrick's strong fingers were still securely twined with his.


End file.
